BETRAYAL LOVE BLOOD
by bluINKmidnite
Summary: Clary and her brother Jonathan are by themselves. Clary is forced to be the owner/ user, of this object, but she declines even if she has to do something that can change hers and Jonathans life forever, What would it be? Read to find out; enjoy.


BETRAYAL. LOVE. BLOOD.

**A/N I don't own Casandra Clare's Characters, but I wish. Enjoy and I can take criticism, reviews would be nice and tell me what I can improve on, this is my first fanfic. :) **

**Chapter 1**

A coin drops, seemingly out of nowhere, perhaps the sky, perhaps one that grew out of the ground. And if out of the ground, sprouting not like a flower but like a weed. And if from the sky, then not from heaven but hell.

Hell came closer to earth on this blessed day, but blessed day it would not be. For the coin that fell or grew, on the ground it stayed, all eyes and ears peeled to its sight and sound, gladness in their blessed hearts of instant enrichment, like gold glittering in their eyes, was not all that it seemed.

Some were driven mad by the sound and sight. Most dreaded, for hope, for everything, every day. Time grew shorter for the coin, and soon nothing, and no one, felt gladness or hope, but greater dread that seemed to strangle every ounce of hope from their increasingly diminishing souls.

As if after the sight, their soul and happiness were being shattered from them, sucked out of their marrow. Until nothing was left but lifeless bodies rotting away, skin, then flesh…..

Shoving and barging her way through the crowd of insane, drugged youngsters, she found herself on the stage and started screaming her lungs out. Loud booming voice, angry, yet clear, until smoke exhaled from her nostrils and ears, and she began to breathe fire, her eyes bulged and turned red.

The crowd of the onlookers shrieked and ran in the opposite direction, bolting for every exit in sight, trampling over fallen bodies, the floor bloodying their shoes…

She squirmed and writhed, though the resistance was too strong. Black liquid sprouting from her mouth and eyes, as ebony sparks started to appear either side of her. Her arms and legs twitched furiously as her whole body was twisted together. Bones crunching together, as more black liquid escaped from every part of her. As the last bone was being scrunched together, it echoed through the room, she cursed wrathfully and lunged at her attacker.

But he moved swifter, quicker and more graceful than anything she had ever seen before. With a flick of his wrist, it slashed through the air and her head was hanging to her neck only by a thin strand of muscle. Then, he took possession of it.

**A/N Tell me what you think of it ^^**

**Chapter 2**

She sat there staring off to the distance; twirling a finger around one of the loose curls which hung neatly near her temple.

A dark shadow towered over her, shading all the warmth from the sun reaching her back. A glance and she immediately knew who it was - dark hair, broad shoulders, and his hazel eyes staring directly at her.

Jonathan. Her brother.

"Hey!" Clary said, patting her brothers back with a sly grin on her face.

He replied with a smirk; both of the sides of his mouth jerking into a half smile.

"Be back in a sec, going to talk to coach." He stood up, hands spread out wanting a hug from his little sister. She hugged him; draping an arm around his waist since she was so petite. And with that, he took off; sprinting as though he was in a race.

With a sigh, she sat back down and took her sketch book out of her bag. She needed to clear her mind by putting her thoughts on to paper. Instead of writing in a diary; her diary was not full of words, but drawings. She attempted to draw the thoughts of the past few days. After it seemed like hours of drawing, she finally stepped back to see what she drew.

It was jumbled like bits and pieces were missing from a puzzle. Every time she tried to remember something, it always came out as blurs, or just quick snippets. At first, she thought that she was having one of those days, but as the images got worse; she started to fear. _What is going on? What is happening to me? What do I do?_

She looked back down to what she sketched and tried to rearrange the pictures. It took a while, but as she came closer to discovering what it meant; she felt the slightest tap on the shoulder. Still staring at her drawing, a smile was plastered on her face, knowing exactly who it was.

As she turned, the smile on her face soon disappeared, as fear became noticeable in her emerald green eyes. She stood there, unable to move or do anything. She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was too dry. She became very aware that that thing had no eyes, but ink-like circles replacing what should've been there; 5 stitches that came across the mouth or that had been sewn on.

**Chapter 3**

Darkness surrounded her. Soft hands gently lifted her up, as grogginess suddenly became sharp. She clutched her stomach as nausea washed over her. She looked straight to see a golden boy, with golden honey eyes staring curiously at her. She gaped for a minute and shut it, looking very alike to a fish.

He chuckled softly to himself and cocked an eyebrow. He looked so much like an angel, _asshat_, _she thought silently_. Boys like himself were always up himself, arrogant and of course a massive player. But, she gave him a chance to prove her wrong.

He pulled his left hand out, gesturing to shake hands with him.

"Hey, I'm Jace."

His hand was firm, grasping her small hand as she took his, to shake. Of course so far, everything that had come out of his mouth was reasonable. Her eyes took the urge to study him, the angle of his high cheek bones, the intimidating eyes and those soft lips that made him irresistible. She never knew how long she was gawking at his face but it must've been quite a long time.

"May I ask what your name is?"

She replied stiffly, "Oh, um….it's Clary."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clary. Do you remember what happened when you fell?" His voice was so calming that she didn't reply all too well. A smile crept on to his face and Clary felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'll let you rest; you hit your head pretty hard on one of those benchers. I also got your brother, so, if you like me to get him for.…."

Interrupting him, she said, "Thanks for taking me to the nurse's office, and yes please, could you ask him to come?"

"Sure, not a problem, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

He got up and gracefully made his way to the door, she was embracing for the door's impact, but surprisingly, it closed without a sound. After the door closed she lied back against the pillow, her eyes closing to slits as her dreams became mystifying.

**Chapter 4**

_She was walking as the sun started to set, she heard a shriek, a women's high pitch sound. Clary was now running towards the sound as it got closer to her, she didn't realise it but somehow her legs had a mind of their own. The sound changed into more like a laugh, and then she saw it. It glowed through the man's hand, as she stepped closer to it, the coin flashed words. No. Runes; oddly shaped. Clary was drawn near the god damn thing and she didn't even know why. Somehow the Runes, read her name. 'Clary, you know you want it. Grab it now, before it's too late and your life must be banished from this world.' She stepped back, not wanting to do anything. Clary cringed at the sound as she kicked the can aside, accidently, not wanting to draw attention to herself. But it was too late now. The man grabbed her by the neck. Hissing words which were unfamiliar to her, he took something out of the woman he just killed; it gleamed through the darkness of the alley. She struggled from his grip, but it only made it inferior. He tightened the grip and was now choking her, but before he could do that he took the gleaming object. Thrashing it in her stomach several times and a last one in her back. She screamed, to most, it would've pierced through their hearts of the sound of the cry, but to him, it was pure pleasure. In his hand was what looked and appeared to be a coin. It was soaked with blood, black liquid with a tinge of bright red. Her hands clasping at the wounds as the red substance started to spread across her body at an increasingly quick speed. His face was the last one she saw as she staggered back and forth. To her astonishment, his face turned into anger and despair. His eyes rolling into itself revealing only wide, white eyes, turning and shuddering he was not who he seemed. A blink of an eye, he shattered into a million pieces of what looked like glass. As she stepped closer to the place, she discovered it was not; more like salt. _

_He was the psychotic man that drove her into this place the first time. _

Clary woke up, sweat poured off her forehead. Red stains had already appeared through the quilts and blankets, a searing painful cut across her stomach as she lifted it up to see what happened.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was like her skin was being moulded back together. Skin taking skin as it healed in an instant. Eyes bulged out as she still couldn't believe what was happening to her at that very moment. A door suddenly erupted and footsteps were making their way through across the room. Of course she knew who he was, her brother.

**Chapter 5**

"So, how are you feeling sis?" Asking as softly as possible, almost like a breathy whisper.

"I've been better, but I feel a lot better than before." Thinking how she felt when she first woke up with two beautiful golden eyes staring at her. She snickered at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I swear to god that I will next time, catch that bastard who dared to touch my lil' sis." He tried to smile, but she knew it was a fake.

She just beamed at her brother. Jon just ruffled her hair, messing it up and making it even harder to brush out the knots afterwards. But, she always liked it when he did do it; it made her think she was special. After all, she was, with the coin in her hand which she could control, plus, healing powers, healing quicker than any vampire or werewolf.

She assumed that the drawings that she tried to figure out were a sign, a note; a quick warning, that something like this would happen, and of course, it did. She remembered that there was BLOOD, BETRAYEL and of course LOVE. The pictures fit perfectly together as it fell in place.

The coin; she used driving many insane, no one survived it. The excruciating scream that could kill a mob of teenagers. She couldn't stand it; she had enough; controlling it made her also insane. The feel of the god damn coin; heart beats faster than any downworlder.

She had not volunteered for this. The coin was a curse; not a weapon. Clary felt despair, anger boiled inside her, eating her away; in and out.

It was then; she decided that this life she had was not worth living for. Since she was so stubborn she had to leave, not only saving herself but many others; whose life was being held by her elfin hands.

She felt worse for her brother. Clary left a note.

She seized the coin, using it on herself. Not wanting and fed up on hurting others. All she wanted was peace throughout the world, and her home place Brooklyn. With a flick; the coin took possession of her, engulfing her insides and out.

Jonathan came in half a second late. He buried his face in his hands and walked across to her.

"NO….NO…NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! He knew she didn't want anyone else hurt from her hands. Jon gripped her small body, dragging her on his lap. He let out a moan; thinking why should he live?

He gripped her hand, squeezing it tighter than he would normally have. His top soaked with her blood, a pool of liquid surrounding him as he held her tighter against him.

Something crunched as he held he hand, lifting it up he saw a note. Written in her writing, tears started to appear, streaking down his already too pale skin. Each drop landing on the note, some dripping on to Clary, he took his thumb gently brushing it away from her face. He took a strand of her auburn hair and tucked it behind her ear. The note said….

**Chapter 6**

But he knew of the world and it was not over yet. Shadowhunters were meant to be given a stele; he grabbed his and brought the courage to use it. Jonathan placed the stele on her forearm where the coin was placed on her. He drew an _iratze_ and he immediately saw her skin mould together. Bit by bit the pool of blood was no longer bigger and her eyes started to twitch.

Jonathan drew another; he lifted the hem of her shirt and drew one above her heart. As soon as he was done; he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Surrounding it with pillows, he quickly set off to find her best friend Isabelle.

Clary's eyes flew open; a sudden movement to her head brought the room spinning and her hand sped out to clasp her head.

Jonathan and Izzy raced to her best side. She placed a hand in either one of them and squeezed lightly, telling them it was all fine and she was alright.

2 months later, Clary was back on her feet. School was going to start soon and she raced out the door. Wearing what Izzy called clothes. She made her wear a light, sky coloured tank, dark skinny jeans and converse; which Izzy did not one bit approve of, but still she didn't mind as much.

Clary tapped the door. She heard footsteps and as soon as she lifted her head; she saw the golden boy staring at her. Curious as she was; Clary just stared, her emerald eyes never leaving his face.

"Even though I'm so pretty and irresistible, you should stop gaping at me, it's sort of intimidating, freckles."

And with that, he left out the door, squeezing past the empty space that was between her and the door.

She was about to scream back but a hand grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her inside.

"What the hell?" Clary screamed, trying to get the hand off her.

"Well, I need to make you all sexy for the first day back to school." Izzy exclaimed with a small pout to her lips.

"But you already picked out my clothes. Isn't that already enough?" gesturing her clothes that Izzy picked.

"Of course NOT! You're not all spiced up yet."

"Fine, do what you want."

After saying that Clary regretted it. She was poked in the eye with the eyeliner, eyelash curler and mascara. By the end of it; Clary looked at the mirror, she didn't know who was staring back at her, but a gorgeous girl with bright green eyes, smoking dark eye shadow, her frizzy curly hair, tamed and peachy lip-gloss which coated her small lips.

"Wow, I actually look decent. Thanks." She said and gave her a hug.

"You know what? I think I have a good chance on doing your makeup for the whole year." Izzy said with an excited smile and started jumping up and down.

"Ugh...I don't think so ahaha."

After she was done with her own makeup, they grabbed their bags and started to head out of the house. They drove off to school and were greeted with their usual friends.

As the year had ups and downs, they were still the best friends. Izzy always doing her makeup before school. Clary having her adopted brother Jace as her boyfriend and Izzy being Clary's best guy friend Simon as her boyfriend. They all enjoyed their final year and by the end of the night at prom; the party ended. All of their friends in a circle singing along with the lyrics and being together for the last time.

Clary went to The Academy of Art College to finish her Art course.

Izzy, applying to work for the Makeup and Modelling organization, later, becomes a famous model.

Jace becomes a famous composer and musician travelling around the world with Clary.

Simon invented a Game and was the best in Brooklyn.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will be attempting my second one, and hopefully it wasn't that bad...**


End file.
